I love you
by Francoise-chan
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie FrUk, narratorem jest Anglia. Nic wielkiego, po prostu napływ weny ;3


Wczesny poranek, jasne promienie słoneczne padają prosto na nasze twarze, a ptaki ćwierkają melodyjnie za oknem. Jest całkiem ciepło, zapowiadał się miły początek dnia. W moim kraju czegoś takiego nie doświadczysz. Przyzwyczaiłem się do codziennego deszczu oraz źródła ciepła w postaci czarnej herbaty.  
Znowu leżę razem z tobą na tym wielkim, miękkim łóżku. Obejmujesz mnie ramionami i łaskoczesz swoimi blond włosami. Śpisz głęboko, przecież nigdy nie byłeś rannym ptaszkiem.  
Staram się sobie przypomnieć, co działo się poprzedniej nocy, którą spędziliśmy razem. Jednak wino które mi podałeś było naprawdę mocne, a jednocześnie wyśmienite.  
Udało mi się przypomnieć tylko jedną rzecz. Obejmujesz mnie tak jak teraz i cicho mówisz "Je t'aime".  
Bo przecież jesteś idiotą i nie znasz angielskiego. Uważasz francuski za język miłości i że wszystko co twoje, jest najlepsze. Ale za to cię kocham.  
Wtulam się w twoją klatkę piersiową. Jak zwykle czuć od ciebie ten przyjemny zapach perfum i szamponu, który uwielbiam. Mógłbym tak leżeć godzinami, ale przecież wiem, że w końcu wstaniesz. Nie jestem w stanie ciebie przytulić bądź pocałować, gdy jestem trzeźwy albo kiedy ty nie śpisz. Po prostu się wstydzę i nie jestem w stanie wyznać ci moich uczuć. Wiem, że też mnie kochasz. Wiem, że mnie nie odrzucisz. Jednak nie dodaje mi odwagi. Może po prostu sam nie mogę się sobie przyznać, że tak mocno pokochałem innego człowieka?  
Oh, widzę, że powoli otwierasz oczy. Ja w odpowiedzi zamykam swoje. Słyszę, jak mruczysz coś pod nosem i unosisz się na łokciach.. Odgarniasz mi grzywkę i całujesz mnie w czoło. Potem odsuwasz się i wstajesz na podłogę. Słyszę, jak podchodzisz do szafy, by nałożyć swoje ubrania. Potem kierujesz się w stronę korytarza. Nie wiem, gdzie idziesz. Może do kuchni, a może do łazienki. Może masz zamiar się ubrać, wyjść i zostawić mnie tu samego? Nie, na pewno byś czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję...  
Słyszę wodę gotującą się w czajniku, stukot talerzy i filiżanek. Czyli jesteś w kuchni? Zapewne robisz nam pyszne śniadanie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Oto kolejny powód, by Cię kochać.  
Hmm? Ponownie wracasz tutaj? Tym razem idziesz wolniej, ostrożniej... Postawiłeś coś metalowego na szafce nocnej, które jest tuż obok mnie. "Bonjour, Angleterre. Pora wstawać." - pocałowałeś mnie lekko w usta.  
Powoli otworzyłem oczy i się rozejrzałem. Na szafce nocnej stoi metalowa taca, a na niej śniadanie. Przestawiłeś ją na łóżko i usiadłeś obok mnie. Podniosłem się i wziąłem do ręki croissanta. Przyniosłeś też też trochę czekolady, dżemu... jakbyś nie potrafił zjeść normalnego śniadania. Ale było dobre, więc nie miałem co się odzywać.  
Spoglądam niepewnie w twoje błękitne oczy, zauważasz to. Uśmiechasz się serdecznie w moją stronę, a ja zarumieniony odwracam szybko wzrok. Przysuwasz się i obejmujesz mnie w pasie. Szepczesz mi do ucha słodkie słówka, a ja czerwienię się jeszcze mocniej. Jednak nie odpowiadam nic, co zachęca cię do działania. Składasz delikatne pocałunki na mojej szyi, a jednocześnie gładzisz mnie po mej nagiej klatce piersiowej. Mruczę cicho na znak zadowolenia.  
_I love you_, wyszeptałem.  
Zatrzymujesz się, nie wykonujesz żadnych ruchów. Podnosisz wzrok i patrzysz mi uważnie w oczy.  
Mam wrażenie, że moja twarz płonie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, a ja nie umiałem jej przerwać.  
Jednak po chwili uśmiechasz się szeroko i mi odpowiadasz:  
_Je t'aime aussi._  
Z moich oczu poleciały dwie krople łez, które szybko otarłeś. Przytuliłeś mnie całym swoim ciałem, tak, że mogłem poczuć twoje ciepło oraz ten przyciągający zapach.  
_Je t'aime._  
Powtarzasz się. Jednak czuję to przyjemne ciepło w środku, gdy wypowiadasz te słowa. Cieszę się. Czy ty odczuwasz to samo, gdy też to mówię? Zebrałem się cały w sobie i również odpowiedziałem:  
_ I love you. I really love you._  
Zacieśniasz uścisk. Nigdy wcześniej ci tego nie mówiłem, prawda? Jednak nie mogę sobie pozwolić na słowa przeprosin, moja duma mi na to nie pozwala. Jednocześnie chciałbym, byś wiedział, że czułem to do ciebie od zawsze.

Niepewnie odwzajemniam uścisk. Nie jest to zbyt wiele, ale wiem, że nawet to z mojej strony może cię ucieszyć.  
Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę być razem z Tobą. Mimo naszych kłótni... Ja naprawdę Cię lubię.  
Nie, wybacz.  
_ I love you._


End file.
